Our Melody
by Togane Shiro
Summary: /I listened to that beautiful melody from my window every night, I even played a piano duet with them from our windows. I want to know ... who this person is./ ―slight kawoshin, au


**.**

_a/n1: H-HELLO. I'M REALLY NEW IN THIS FANDOM, I haven't even finished the main series and now I'm writing a fanfiction of them._

_a/n2: This is an AU fanfiction. But after I finished writing, I realised this could be seen as original also, ugh._

_a/n3: Enjoy!_

_contains: slight kawoshin, au, shinji's first person pov_

**.**

* * *

_**Our Melody**_

_**Evangelion © Anno Hideaki**_

_This is a work of fanfiction, written for the purpose of enjoyment and entertainment. I gain no profit from writing this._

* * *

So, I had been hearing piano tunes whenever I opened my windows at night. It was a familiar melody, a song that had brought nostalgia back in me. Days had been pretty rough lately, and those melodies would always calm me down.

At first, it was pretty clumsy; with missed notes here and there, or even false tempo. I would just snicker to myself, knowing they were so diligent to practice every night without absent.

After a few days, they had mastered that music piece. It was so beautiful.

Then, something struck my mind.

I moved the piano from my music room downstairs up to my room. I had to ask some people for help as I couldn't do it on my own.

I knew the music they played was not complete yet. Even though I never even once recalled the title of the piece, I knew it's supposed to be a duet piano song.

That night, they played that same melody again, and then I just played the second part to complete the beautiful music piece. I thought they wouldn't realise me joining in, but when suddenly they stopped playing. I did too. They stopped right after I joined in. I was getting nervous that they would think I'm creepy. So, I'm so relieved when they continued again. I smiled to myself and joined in.

The next night, I could hear them ringing the middle C and high C keys repeatedly. It was weird, they never did that before. But then I realised ... they were probably delivering some kind of code to check whether I'm there. So, I replied by pressing the C keys several times, too.

After that, we would play the piano duet completely in sync every night. It was different when I got home late, though. I would hear them play without me. Probably because they didn't get any response from the code so they started alone. And usually I would just let them finish the song without joining in even though I'm free by then. I would just relax on my bed and listen to the beautiful melody they created.

After several weeks, I grew curious of who this person was. They had been playing piano duet with me for almost a month and I didn't even know them. They should be my neighbour, so I should greet them.

That night, I did not stay in my room. I waited outside, planning on following the piano sound to figure out their location.

But not even a single sound of piano was heard that night.

I thought they might have been busy so I just brushed it off.

The next night, I did the same thing; I stayed outside and waited for the melody to play. But the same thing happened.

Was it because they could see me from their room? Maybe they knew I planned on finding them by following the sound and they did not want me to?

The third night, I gave up. I decided to stay in my room. And that was when I finally heard the melody again after it was absent for two days. But different from the other times, they did not ring the C keys to check on me before playing.

I rushed out of my room, thinking that they had finally given me the chance to meet them. I was so excited and followed that sound, feeling it getting louder and louder. But then I frowned, it was weird. The sound seemed to come from the back of my house. As far as I knew, no one lived there. Then my feet brought me to a lake near my house.

Under the moonlight, accompanied by glittering water. A piano laid there.

Only ... a piano.

And I still could hear the melody clearly. Clearer than it had ever been before.

I walked closer to it, brushing my fingers against the piano keys. There was no piano here before, sitting alone on the lakeside. I visited this lake sometimes on weekend just to relieve my stress and I was so certain there was nothing here before.

**.**

**.**

_["Shinji-_kun_."]_

**.**

**.**

I heard something―someone called my name. So, I tilted my head―

―and saw _him_ sitting there with a smile. Delicate long fingers were dancing on the piano keys elegantly.

It's him. _Nagisa Kaworu._

Kaworu-_kun_―

―who should have been dead a month ago.

(Ah, now I remember. It was the music piece that we composed together.)

* * *

_**End.**_

* * *

**.**

_a/n4: Yay finished!_

_a/n5: I hope this came out good._

_a/n6: Thanks for reading until the end!_


End file.
